Mi Flor Marchita
by Marlene-Sempai
Summary: Midori desea a Tachibana. anhela poder tomar su inocencia sin importar las consecuencias. esta obsesionado con ella. y la pequeña voz en su cabeza se lo ordena, poniendo en peligro a Tachibana. el lado sadico de Midori puede ser la condena de ambos. Abvertencia: Violacion
Midori-Nagamasa era conocido por su gran bondad e inteligencia. Un prodigio en el área de la medicina. Todas las mujeres babeaban por él. No existía doctora o enfermera que no cayera en sus encantos. Jamás perdía la oportunidad de llevarse a una belleza a la cama.

Sus más oscuros secretos eran saciados con cada mujer, cada una debía obedecerle y ser sumisa.

Ahora el joven médico caminaba por las calles buscando una nueva víctima. Alguien que sobresaltara. Pero nada lo único que encontraba eran mujeres sumamente artificiales y de cabeza hueca. **–Bastante aburrido**.-Pensó el doctor.

Sus ojos verde-Oliva buscaban y buscaban hasta que se topó con una escena bastante divertida.

 **¡Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san!** -Chillo Tachibana al poner resistencia para no ser arrastrada a una tienda de ropa elegante.

 **Tachibana-kun tienes que entrar**.-Protesto el mangaka.

 **¡Hotaru entra de una vez!** -Ordeno Masamune.

 **¡Primero muerta!** -Declaro la oji-verde.-Nunca usaría vestidos, ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente.

Yukimura no quiso usar su arma secreta. Pero no le quedo de otra.

 **Tachibana-chan si no vas los demás mangakas se harán la burla de mí. Estaré ahí solito recibiendo el premio**.-Yukimura coloco una mirada triste acompañada de un tierno sonrojo que dejaba ver su lado shota.

Tachibana solo bajo la cabeza:

¡ **MALDITO MANGAKA MANIPULADOR!**

Sin decir nada entro a zancadas al local, seguida de sus compañeros.

 **¡MALDIGO LA HORA EN QUE LES DIJE QUE ERA MUJER**!

Tachibana estaba que se arrepentía. Desde que confeso su secreto, esos demonios no dejaban de acosarla. Querían obligarla a usar falditas y maquillaje.

Más su respuesta siempre era la misma, golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. La fiesta de premiación de Yuki se acercaba y por obligación tenía que ir acompañado por una mujer.

Y como Yuki no conocía ninguna mujer suplico a Tachibana que lo acompañara.

Esta acepto a regañadientes. Ella sabía que el premio al mejor Manga solo se escoge cada cuatro años.

Yukimura coloco todo su esfuerzo en su nuevo manga.

Uno en el que dejo de lado el contenido erótico, para dar paso a un manga lleno de amor y peleas y venganza.

Masamune y Tachibana le dieron ideas y le ayudaron en todo el proyecto del Manga.

Pero ahora lo más importante era encontrar un vestido que fuera lo suficiente sencillo pero elegante para la premiación.

El traje de Yuki era de color azul-marino con una camisa blanca. Así que el vestido debería ser del mismo color.

Tachibana solo se sentó, mientras los hombres buscaban y buscaban, lo que no percibió es que a unos metros de distancia en el sector de ropa de hombres estaba Midori observando sus reacciones mientras fingía buscar una camisa.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban Masamune y Yukimura solo escogían vestidos en contra del protocolo.

Tachibana cansada se dispuso a buscar. La dueña del local ayudo a la joven a buscar. Entre todos los percheros encontraron un vestido hermoso.

La dueña busco unas zapatillas y unas joyas para complementar el vestido.

Tachibana solo sonrió el vestido era hermoso entro al camerino con todas las prendas se cambió.

Con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate salió: Yuki y Matsu casi se desmayan. Tachibana se veía hermosa.

El vestido era perfecto, su color azul-marino contrastaba con la pálida piel de la joven. Este era de cuello cerrado y manga corta. Ajustado en el busto y cintura y un poco suelto al final. El pequeño dije en su cuello era color plateado al igual que la pequeño broche en su cabello. Las zapatillas eran de estilo balerina en color negro.

Tachibana se veía como una princesa gótica.

Yuki y Matsu saltaron de alegría al fin consiguieron que su compañera parezca más femenina.

Tachibana enojada y avergonzada los agarro a coscorrones por escandalosos.

Midori solo sonrió, no necesitaba ser un genio.

Tachibana era una doncella completamente, su mirada avergonzada y timidez lo decía. También el modo que se refería a sus amigos, siempre usando sufijos de respeto.

Perfecta.

Elegante

Educada

Hermosa

Inteligente

Sencilla y por sobre todo valiente.

Esas palabras la describían perfectamente.

Aquella jovencita era perfecta para él.

Sin duda él la ayudaría a dar el paso de niña a mujer y muy pronto y la convertiría en la rosa favorita de su jardín.

 **Continuara:**


End file.
